User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 1
hey you should work on your exits, I was still talking, but hey... Business Pictures On the requested page you wrote, "High quality, HUDless, logoless replacements for...". I'm not sure what you mean be logoless. Also, the little sisters remaining icon you requested, I can only get it at 41X41. May I ask what it would have been used for? EDlTOR 00:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Little Sister Icon Sorry I can't get the particular image you want. I have another icon of a little sister, plus you could always use the achievement icons. EDlTOR 05:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I figured I'd give it a try anyway. This is the best I can do. What do you think? EDlTOR 06:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) SitS images? I know now to upload any future images in the .PNG format, but you mentioned you now uploading images taken straight from the site rather than taking a screenshot - would you like me to do this the same way, or should I just upload anymore images using screenshots? If you'd rather I do it your way, I'll probably need some instructions. :o Thanks! --Epstein CoR 03:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Well, really it's what you prefer. I've got some images and ready to upload, I just didn't know if you want me to do so in a special way. Are you still alright with me just taking screenshots and cropping? Or do you want me to upload it in the way you do? Really either way is OK, I just didn't want to cause a fuss in the future. --Epstein CoR 05:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR SITS Project Hey Gardimuer, it's Epstein here again (I'm alive!). Yeah, I realize I haven't been too active around the wiki yet, and I'm still unsure if that's going to change. I do still go over the wiki, and I do still log on to this account, so you can leave messages and they WILL be checked. :) What I wanted to know was: How is your project going? Down at the forums I had a few interested folks, and I directed them to the project page, and to you. Other than that, I haven't been updated as to how the project has been going. Obviously new content will most likely be needed seeing as there's a whole new phase now! It looks like there's a sturdier group now keeping character pages very frequently updated; they're very tidy! Knowing about the project and not helping too much really irks me, so please let me know how it's going and if I can be of further assistance (other than the obvious suggestion of me helping out - I can't make any promises, but if and when I find time, I'll attempt to school myself on wiki formatting!) Hope you're well! Alright, I'm buckling down now. I will be attempting to get involved in your project now, sir! I've made it pretty obvious by now that I'll need to learn the coding, but hopefully with your help I can hit the ground running. I think at the moment, I myself would like to focus on the Mark Meltzer page: it needs an overhaul, as you say! You can leave a message on my Talk or PM me on the forums, but I just don't want to screw anything up. You would be able to take care of perhaps, tidying up any mistakes and adding in some of the elements I may have forgotten, right? What I'd be aiming to do is get the information down, to start with. The "summary" of Mark goes up to about the time he faked mental illness. That was awhile ago! If I can write up the brief summary from there to now (S.S. Nellie Bly), I think it'd be a good first step for that article. I'll await your input before I do anything. :) Me again. How's it going? I'm starting to get my feet wet, at last. Here's a more in-depth proposition: How would you feel if I turned my attention more towards the character pages? I'll still be working on the Mark Meltzer page but it's quite a hefty load of stuff to do. Also, I don't see it as something that can be gradually constructed; all of the current information just needs to be up there at once, you know? :P So yes, I've been tweaking some character pages already, just updating their information up to Phase 3 if it hasn't already reached that point; and I can say now it's those pages where I'll probably be investing most of my attention; at the same time learning the coding of wikis. Thanks!--Epstein CoR 04:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Epstein COR I made an edit to Lynch's page, transcribed a new letter. It's from July 7, in the archive folder of June 27 - July 8 if you'd like to fix some formatting issues I've almost definitely left behind. Did the best I could! Thank you for offering to touch them up. :) --Epstein CoR 17:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Grrr, there's always something, isn't there? :P Sorry if I caused any inconvenience on the images for you! I'll definitely remember to use the .png format instead from now on. Hope I'll eventually be more of a helper than a wrecker! >_>' I finally got someone else to set up an account here to help out, and she says she should have time around early - mid December. It's Codex, also from the 2K forums; and as much of a SitS junkie as you or me! She and myself can probably tackle the Mark Meltzer page once and for all (Oh, where to begin on that article...) Thank you for putting up with me; I'm learning! If you ever need something extracted from the summary thread and you can't get at it, shout me. You know that place is my home territory XD. There actually could be a few things on there that weren't transcribed... throughout that thread's lifespan the formatting there has changed ever-so much, and it took us 3 phases to actually nail one down! Also, Happy Thanksgiving, unless you're Canadian. :P --Epstein CoR 03:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Thanks for the info; I may look into AdBlock in the future! Also, I created a page on August 8th; I think it looks pretty decent for the most part, except for that last gallery which obviously needs some pictures of the real world event. Of course, change it up how you see fit, but I've been itching to check that off of the project page for some time now. :) --Epstein CoR 20:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Editing an article is nothing to apologize for; it's a wiki for crying out loud! :P It's also something you seem to have a wealth experience with (but then again, what do I know about wikis?), and for what it's worth I'd say I am getting a bit better. Perhaps I could make a list of the formatting problems I keep running into someday. XD I'm going to keep skimming over current pages, just to see if I can add small stuff. Creating a whole article is not yet where I'm at in the process. As always, any requests from the summary thread, pictures, transcripts, whatever, let me know. --Epstein CoR 04:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR I only uploaded 3 pictures of the posters, all from the site. The front of "Welcome to Rapture" was already on here, so I fished that from somewhere else on the wiki. The back of that, as well as the 2 plasmid posters I took from Mark's office (now dark and dim), folder labeled "Aug 21 - Sept. 3". But yeah, all of them came from the site. --Epstein CoR 06:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Hello, Gardimuer. In an impulse to keep this Wikia cleanly, I have felt obligated to ask if you should happen to have Windows Live Messenger (AKA MSN) so we may coordinate our efforts against the parasites. --''Ḿᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The Same Video It looks to me tht someone posted the same video as the Pax 09 Multiplayer Trailer one on Bioshock 2 mulitplayer. It is getting very annoying. Why do we need the same vid when we only need one? --Tyler Thomson 05:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng Possible lead!? Hey, what I'd like to talk with you about today is NOT a complaint or a whine. It's the new update for today (Mon. Nov. 30). The Buddha Statue. I'd like to point out, Celeste was searching for Shambhala, an ancient Buddhist tradition. ALSO, take a look at the statue. Compare it with the picture of the King of Shambhala: Rigdan Tagpa. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rigdan_Tagpa.jpg Looks quite similar, don't you think? --Epstein CoR 21:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Hey, I wanted to bring up something about certain items on Something in the Sea. Creating the August 8th article, I realized there was no uploaded image of Mark's Worley Winery bottle. Also, his Rapture Records case. Now, this isn't the end of the world of course, but I think it's something we need to keep under advisement. Both of these items have been wiped from the site, and they'll probably not resurface again. This seems like it could be a running fad, as items that Mark doesn't put into his archive folders usually stays out, and then gets trashed for good. It's because of this I think we should just upload images of items such as these, for example the new Buddha statue in the ship. Do you understand what I mean? If something disappears for good, we'll at least have a saved image of it on the wiki. :) --Epstein CoR 21:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Can I...? Change all of the "Message"s in SITS Boat to "Transmissions"? It seems more fitting considering its a radio, not an answering machine.--Hypnocake 03:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) About the pictures; I understand your reasoning. In case you didn't see I have uploaded a picture of the Buddha for that reason exactly. If you and I save the pictures, we at least have them. How we'd ever use the motion sickness pills, I don't know, but it's THERE if we need it. :p Also, we've solved the nixie! Check out the summary thread if you're behind. I doubt you are but, hey, the reminder is there, plus, I've a Nixie Solutions post (We call it the nixie, you just call it the "fourth level"), and you can extract what you desire from it! --Epstein CoR 21:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Bioshock 2 Music! Hey, the forums have cracked the name of a song appearing in the game: Henry Hall's "Here comes the Boogeyman". You should check it out; it was heard by Kyburz in one of the trailers for the game, and it was playing while Delta's Little Sister was harvesting ADAM. I have to say, it's an excellent choice for a song. Maybe later on we'll need to see if we can compile a list of songs - in later trailers hopefully we hear some more! Link to the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh0QZvHdSKo --Epstein CoR 23:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Re: Strategy Guides Thanks for the compliment. As for the images, I removed them because at the time they didn't fit into the rest of the page, and caused a few awkward spaces. However, seeing how you've got a bit more experience than I do at formatting pages, I'm pretty sure you'll do a better job than I would. You can add the images as you see fit (come to think of it, adding galleries for each enemy is a brilliant idea, you could re-add them in the Bouncer's). --Willbachbakal 18:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Poll I forgot about that poll edit that you brought to my attention, but I saw that Stigma did it, so good for you. So were some of those pictures (i.e. the Buddha from above) not supposed to be deleted? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SITS Gardimuer, yeah hi this is Red the one who disagrees with you on the SITS dates and I would like to come to an agreement to this issue I could of sworn nothing happend on November 30th but you think something did happen now I noticed you left a note in summery to tell me to stop switching the dates so get back to me when you can so we can resolve this issue--Red Assassin 22:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey Gardimuer just got your message you were right another user showed me proof that there was a November 30th change sorry for the confusion--Red Assassin 00:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) New Information on Bioshock 2 Hey check this out: http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/bioshock2/news.html?sid=6242265&mode=previews Turret Picture I usually only delete things that are candidates for deletion, but it looks like I jumped the gun on that one. Restored. My apologies, darling. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Checking in? I just wanted to say hey. I haven't spoken to you in any form for a little bit now - so how've you been? --Epstein CoR 01:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Bioshock 2 flash... I'm replying to both of your messages: I'm on the IRC currently, and I'll keep it open if I see you jump on. :) Also, I DID catch the Suresh voice quotes! I kind of... almost... fainted!! ALSO, guess what just happened? I found a Welder's Mask in a package on my doorstep, as a thank you for sending in photos of the Splicers Unite event! It's the same kind as the ones sent out from the SitS campaign!--Epstein CoR 23:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Thanks SOOOOO much! I love the music that is played at the bioshock 2 site! BTW, I sent a message to BlueIsSupreme about getting the OGG player for the bioshock wiki, but I don't think he saw it... Do you think it's needed? Personally, I would like to be able to steam the audio diaries... EDlTOR 23:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) SITS Concern Hey Gardimuer remember me its Red Assassin here I just have a concern that the SITS page might be a day late because its 4:00 in my time and well it says Mark met the yellow pawn on December 10 well that was yesterday and and its December 11 today and theres no change recorded for Dec 11 I am aware that Mark meeting the Yellow Pawn is Dec 11ths change you told me earlier that the site changes at differnt times for people but I think that people are actually looking at the SITS site at late times when the site changed for example on Dec 10 a change happened but people are looking at the site at 9:00 when the change happends for Dec 11 and people think Dec 11s change is Dec 10s change so its a day late get back to me with your thoughts.--Red Assassin 22:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Another Question (or two) How accurate do we want the character's page to be when it comes to minor characters (see Talk:Characters)? For the Audio Diaries, are we going the what the texted (in the menu) says, or the actual recording? EDlTOR 05:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your opinion about the chars. For the audio diaries (at least the one I looked at), they seem to be based on the actual audio playing. The New Year's Eve Alone page contains phrases spoken by splicers that can be heard in the background. In the text, they are not mentioned. There are also some minor, yet important, things, such as the "But" at the beginning of the fourth sentence and some punctuation that doesn't appear in the text. I can fix this if we are trying to be accurate to the text. If not, I'll try not to worry about it. EDlTOR 18:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. EDlTOR 22:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't know beans about IRC and instant messaging. EDlTOR 23:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Extermination complete . ' . ' .( '.) ' _ ('-.)' (`'.) ' |0|- -(. ')`( .-`) (-') .--`+'--. . (' -,).(') . |`-----'| (' .) - ('. ) | | . (' `. ) | .-. | ` . ` | (0.0) | | >|=|< | | `"` | | | | | `-.___.-' About EDITORS Userpage He didn't give me permission, yes. But I was repairing some errors in it, like the Usebox overlaying the top picture. I also uploaded a much bigger version of the image for him, resized it and stuff. And added my little touch of a cool border (which I should probably change to a div, now). Was a little gift for him, fixed userpage. :) --''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 18:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Administrator Hey lady, you have extra buttons. Use them well, and please don't ever give me a reason to take them away. Also, lol, apparently something about my IRC client expired, so that kind of just leaves me with crappy clients-that-aren't-really-clients. Thus, I've been a tad bit...reluctant to get on the IRC. I'll be giving you and BlueIsSupreme operator status, though, so hopefully that will make up for my absence. I needed to do it, anyway. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 05:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Happy Adminship! :D EDlTOR 05:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) No amount of adminship will allow you to take my bacon from me... EVER. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I ATE IT, YOU BRAT. CAN'T YOU HEAR IT? (NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM) WIN. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) HEY, HAPPY ADMINSHIP! BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA! --''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 06:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I hate you. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) GOSH, I did like that first word better. Maybe you crossed out the wrong one... [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Alright... no big deal... [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yaaaaah! Adminship! Party! Congrats on it! Also yes, Buddha is opened! And yes... guns? Okay, wasn't really... expecting that. Then again, once the site gives off a lure of mystery we always think the prize is Rapture-related. Hopefully something dramatic happens and Mark has to put that gun to use. :O --Epstein CoR 20:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR You forgot to change the admin number to the Administrators page. --''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 00:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm so late in giving you this, IT'S YOUR ADMINSHIP PRESENT!!! Now, you can react in two ways. The first way, would be to overreact and think I'm some kind of stalker, perv, freak and ban me with that new hammer you have. The second way, would be to thank me by gracing my talk page with a kirby. If your reaction is the first, I will be quick to erase all content related to the image off my computer. If your reaction was the second, THANKS! P.S. I hope I don't regret this... EDlTOR 19:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I am largely glad and a little relieved that you like it. You have every right to be apprehensive, as I DID invade you personal space. Normally, I would have asked before doing this, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I found it by noticing that both you pumpkin and mask images were in the same directory (nice job on those by the way). I was curious if you had any more BioShock related images in the same directory. Then you became an admin and I just couldn't get rid of the idea to make a research photo using the costume image. It is my way of saying thanks for really helping me learn the ropes of wiki editing. No, I do not have a DeviantArt account. I'm actually a noob when it comes to advanced image manipulation. Audio is my speciality. I just recently downloaded the Gimp and began to play around with it. This is a result of the playing. I'm planning on making my own Rapture ID after I get a haircut and shave. BTW, somethings wrong with the kirbies, they look like they lost to Dedede one time too many (or listened to Green Greens BGM while on drugs o_O)... EDlTOR 23:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Stigma You two should exchange MSN or similar screennames. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The cipher on the yellow letter. I'm done decoding it. it reads: Somewhere there's a sunken tower Far across the silent sea Underneath the icy water Someone calls for me Somewhere there's a harlequin Dancing masked beneath the sea Who built a frenzied wonderland And left the scraps for me Somewhere there's a race to run The road that goes down to the sea Where a pawn became a queen And lies in wait for me And there are ropes in the dark And there is something in the sea And there is someone walking softly And I know that they're coming for me. Interesting. ^Regarding that translation: I can't leave this on your talk page, mysterious anonymous user, because I don't know who you are. However, I will say that I believe you are translating that yellow fan letter Mark got that's VERY crazily written. Well - it is very cool, and your translation is accurate. However, I just wanted to let you know: It isn't actually canon. It is indeed a fan letter, as someone down on the forums admits to have written it in the SitS discussion. I just didn't want you or anyone else to believe that the letter was something real to follow along with or anything. Just a SUPER creative fan letter. --Epstein CoR 20:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Sorry You learn with experience don't you? :P I did have a quick question about days during the week in which the site does NOT update. What is your ruling on this? Do you guys prefer to leave it blank or fill in the date saying, "Nothing happened today"? Also, days with no updates make Epstein mad. >: ( -- 23:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Characters Hey I have a question. Is Bioshock 2 going to have its own character page (also something in the sea)? Or are we going to keep characters all together on this page? I mean they did say they are going to have 2 sequels and 1 prequel I believe right? I'm just worried that the page will get too long. : Sig Call me stupid (not really), I have a signature I want to use, but when I put the text in the custom signature box in the preference menu, an error pops up. I'm doing something wrong. HELP! EDlTOR 03:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Talk:Apollo Square I made a Talk:Apollo Square page, but the Discussion tab is still red. Also the creation didn't appear in the active feed list. Hmmmm... EDlTOR 06:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Trying to help with Games Template <-- I made that up from the Special Edition logo. If you want the PSD file to customize it, ask me. :P --''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 18:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Well, since I used the Special Edition logo, the text would go on top. I have to expand the text across the top. Wouldn't work on the bottom. --''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 18:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I decided to remove the tabs, as resizing it to 35px with that leaves it... way too small, anyway. I put a cheaper version, but it's the best you can do to mark Multiplayer on it. I will probably do more modifications, but the only way to make "Multiplayer Content" stand out is that red outlined white I did there. --20:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Coffee No I haven't seen it. I was kind of wondering the same thing when I saw it on the coffee page. By the way, thanks for the help with my sig. :D EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Unless we can find where Mishulover69 got it from, I would say remove it. LOL EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC)